The Last One
by hasegawa tsubaki
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seorang Eren Jaeger, seorang murid beasiswa SMA Sina yang dipaksa menikah dengan Rivaille, guru kesehatan sekaligus cinta pertama yang telah menyakitinya. Bagaimana Eren akan menghadapinya? Update chap 2 dan last chap! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**The Last One (c) hasegawa tsubaki**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning = Boys Love, Yaoi dan sebagainya. OOC berlebihan, OC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), dll.**

**Fanfic pertama buat fandom ini 3**

**Dedicated for Freak Lines hohoho**

**I got nothing for writing this fiction but own pleasure. Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Update 20-4-2014**_

Berlarian dari rumah menuju kereta bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ya, ini dialami oleh pemuda bermata emerald dan berambut coklat mahoni yang baru saja di terima di SMA dengan akreditasi A, SMA Sina. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 dan dia baru saja memasuki kereta. Padahal hari ini hari pertama penerimaan siswa di SMA Sina. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk sana. Tentu saja, orangtuanya mana mampu untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah sebagus itu. Belum lagi hutang – hutang yang harus dibayar oleh orangtua nya. Pemuda itu tidak mau membebankan orangtuanya. Makanya ia berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk SMA Sina yang disebut – sebut sebagai sekolah paling bagus seantero negeri. Tentu saja yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah tersebut hanya satu orang. Dan itu adalah dia, Eren Jaeger.

"Yosh. **I made it on time**!" kata Eren setelah memasuki gerbong. Nafas nya masih tersengal – sengal karena lari tadi.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Kok ada yang aneh?

Yak anda benar. Pesona Eren ini memang sangat tak biasa dikalangan wanita... apalagi pria. Yang liatnya udah pengen nerkam aja rasanya. Dan pagi ini, masih semangat – semangatnya Eren ingin berangkat sekolah dan hari pertamanya menjadi siswa di SMA Sina, dia malah dicabuli oleh seorang laki – laki... atau harus saya katakan bapak – bapak mencari mangsa muda yang kekurangan asupan. Bapak – bapak itu meraba – raba pantatnya, badannya, sampai junior nya.

"Ah... Ja... Ah..." Eren tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan sekarang dia mengerti kenapa korban pencabulan dikereta tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara mereka. Ya, rasanya tenggorokan seperti tercekat.

Bapak – bapak itu makin menjadi –jadi. Tadinya hanya diraba – raba saja, sekarang ia mulai membuka seleting Eren dan meremas _**junior**_nya Eren.

Eren mendesah. Ingin rasanya ia menepis bapak – bapak kurang ajar itu tetapi badannya membatu. Ia berteriak di dalam hati meminta tolong. Eren memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, pak tua. Bisa kau lepas kan tanganmu yang kotor itu darinya?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Eren. Ia menengok dan mendapati seorang laki – laki berambut _**raven **_dan memakai kemeja putih sedang mencengkram satu tangan bapak – bapak cabul tersebut. Tidak terlalu tinggi memang ehem tapi raut mukanya sangat tegas dan datar. Eren saja terpesona.

"S-Siapa kau?!" tanya bapak – bapak itu.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, cepatlah kau enyah dari sini atau ku panggil polisi."

Bapak – bapak itupun langsung lari terbirit – birit setelah gerbong kereta terbuka. Eren hanya diam saja menyaksikan hal itu. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. Tentu saja, Eren ini masih perawan... Ehem maksud saya perjaka. Pemuda tersebut melihat Eren dan ingin meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi Eren menarik kemejanya.

"Ah... ano... um... Terimakasih."

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah Eren. Lalu menyeringai.

"Samasama, Eren Jaeger." Mata Eren terbelalak.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau nama saya?"

Pemuda itu lalu melihat kebagian bawah Eren dan menunjuknya. Eren kebingungan lalu melihat bagian bawahnya. Ia kaget sekali celananya belum di sleting. Mukanya merah padam dan cepat - cepat ia menyeleting celananya.

Gerbong kereta dibelakang Eren tiba – tiba terbuka. Ia mengelus kepala Eren lembut sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ah tunggu!" Eren berseru. Tetapi pemuda tersebut tetap melangkah pergi entah kemana.

"Terimakasih" Eren tersenyum sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Belum sehari berlalu, Eren sudah terkenal di SMA Sina. Bagaimana tidak, dialah satu – satunya murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke SMA Sina. Eren sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya menuju kelasnya dan siswa – siswa tersebut selalu berbicara,

"Eh, itu anak baru yang dapet beasiswa kesini kan?"

"Hahahaha pasti nerd banget deh!"

Tak jarang juga pria... ehem dan wanita yang menoleh kearahnya karena pesonanya.

Eren duduk dikelas dan mengehela nafas. Malas memperdulikan kata – kata orang lain, ia pun membuka buku sejarahnya.

"_**Nerd**_ banget ya pagi – pagi udah buka buku hahaha!"

_Persetan dengan kalian orang – orang kaya yang tidak mengerti beratnya kehidupan_. Kata Eren dalam hati. Tapi daripada fokus ke buku, jujur Eren masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana seorang pemuda berjas dengan muka yang tegas menolongnya. Jujur Eren terpesona. Sangat malahan. Ia ingin bertemu pemuda tersebut walaupun cuma sekali lagi. Ia ingin menanyakan namanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan benar. Semakin ia membayangkan wajahnya, hati Eren semakin hangat.

"Sepertinya umurnya masih 22..." gumam Eren. Tapi apakah yang Eren rasakan ini cinta? Tapi Eren tidak humu. Ia masih normal kok. Buktinya? Entahlah. Eren merasa dirinya ini straight. Ah yang bener Eren? /lalu author ditabok sendal jepit sama Eren

"Ano... Boleh saya duduk disini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Eren. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki – laki berambut pirang, bermata biru dan bermuka kalem tengah berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Silahkan"

Anak itu pun duduk disamping Eren.

"Umm namaku Armin Arlert.. kau Eren Jaeger ya?"

Aneh pikir Eren. Menurutnya, orang kaya semuanya sama saja. Angkuh, sombong dan tak tau bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan. Tetapi orang disebelahnya ini... memang kelihatan sekali orang kaya tetapi dia memperlakukan Eren sama sepertinya.

"Iya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Armin" dan Eren pun tersenyum

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Eren bergegas ingin pulang kerumah. Terlalu suntuk disekolah. Bukan karena pelajarannya, tapi karena anak – anak orang kaya yang selalu membicarakannya dibelakangnya. Ia juga tidak mau menambah beban ibunya, karena itu ia giat belajar. Eren merapihkan buku Fisikanya.

"Aku duluan ya Armin" Eren pergi berlalu dan hanya disambut senyuman dari Armin.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa itu Rivaille – _**sensei!**_"

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_ obati aku dong dengan cintamu!"

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_ aku jatuh kedalam lautan cintamu! Kyaa"

Eren menoleh ke sumber suara. Sejumlah murid perempuan terlihat sedang mengerubingi seorang pemuda berjas lab putih, memakai kacamata. Di pojokan juga terlihat para ehemsiswaehem yang sedang terkagum – kagum akan ketampanannya. Penasaran, Eren pun mendekat.

"Minggir, aku tidak bisa lewat" kata pemuda berjas lab itu, mencoba keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Eh? Kok suaranya rasanya mirip seseorang?

Pemuda itupun keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Eren menatap pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menoleh ke arah Eren dan sekarang mereka saling bertatap – tatapan. Eren yang langsung mengenali muka itu langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"ano... yang tadi pagi, terimakasih... Rivaille – _**sensei**_" kata Eren malu – malu. Ada desiran aneh didada Eren saat ia memanggil namanya. Ya, Rivaille guru kesehatan disekolah SMA Sina.

"hm? Siapa kau bocah? Jangan sok akrab begitu" jleb. Hati Eren mencelos. Dia membatu. Masa sih dia tidak ingat? Padahal baru tadi pagi bertemu.

"A... Aku yang Rivaille – _**sensei**_ tolong tadi pagi. Ingat? Yang di kereta.."

"Aku tidak naik kereta hari ini jadi enyahlah dari sini. Aku tidak tau kau sama seperti mereka atau apa tapi aku paling tidak suka dengan orang sok akrab sepertimu" Rivaille berkata begitu seraya meninggalkan Eren yang membatu dan tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Hati Eren serasa ditusuk oleh bambu runcing yang sekaratnya 3 hari 3 malem. Sakit sekali. Tak disadari titik – titik air mata membasahi mata Eren. Eren mencengkram erat kedua tangannya, mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil berlari. Berharap angin bisa mengeringkan air matanya yang tak ingin berenti sedari tadi.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, cinta pertama yang berakhir menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Eren sempat tidak masuk sehari dari sekolah, kemudian masuk sekolah lagi hari berikutnya. Eren kelihatan lebih lesu dari biasanya dan nafsu makannya juga berkurang. Yang ia kerjakan hanya mengurung dikamar, belajar dan pergi sekolah. Rasanya tidak ada kehidupan lagi buat Eren.

"Eren, kau benar tidak sakit sayang? Tidak ada salahnya kau libur 2 hari atau 3 hari" ucap Carla yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya

"Tidak bu, aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran kalau seperti itu. Aku baik – baik saja kok! Aku tidak sakit" kata Eren sambil tersenyum paksa. Carla tau bahwa ada yang tidak biasa dari Eren, baru beberapa hari saja dia seperti ini tapi badannya sudah kelihatan kurus.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu ya? Kalau ada apa – apa ingat ibu selalu ada buat Eren" Carla tersenyum lembut sambil memeluk Eren yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dari belakang. Eren hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Eren hari ini kamu bisa kan pulang cepat? Ayah akan pulang hari ini" kata Carla saat Eren akan meninggalkan rumahnya. Eren menoleh dan mengangguk kemudian berlalu.

.

.

"Eren, kau benar tidak apa –apa? Muka mu terlihat pucat. Ke ruang kesehatan saja yuk? Aku antar" ujar Armin lembut. Ke ruang kesehatan? Justru itu yang paling dihindari oleh Eren.

"Aku tidak apa – apa Armin, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik – baik saja" kata Eren tersenyum, agak sedikit dipaksakan.

Armin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jika kau ingin cerita aku ada untukmu Eren"

Eren hanya terseyum menanggapinya.

Hari ini pun sama saja. Rasanya bosan sekali. Eren menguap lebar. Armin sudah dijemput duluan oleh supir pribadinya. Berbeda dengan Eren yang harus berjalan kaki sampai stasiun kereta untuk mencapai rumahnya. Tetapi baru saja Eren berjalan dikoridor menuju gerbang ia sudah dihadang oleh 3 orang laki – laki.

"Hei kau anak beasiswa. Berani sekali mendekati Rivaille – senpai kemarin! Asal kau tau ya, Rivaille – senpai itu punya kami!"

"Iya! Jangan berlagak! Mentang – mentang anak beasiswa saja... Berkacalah dulu. Kau pasti miskin ya? Masuk sini aja pake beasiswa hahaha!"

"Lihatlah mukamu yang dekil dan jarang mandi itu.. Hahaha plisdeh, Rivaille – senpai gak akan mau sama kamu"

"Bukan urusan kalian jadi sekarang minggirlah, orang kaya berlagak" kata Eren sambil melangkah pergi. Tetapi tangannya sudah dicengkram duluan oleh salah satu siswa tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau menantang kami!"

DUAK. Pukulan pertama diwajah Eren berhasil dilayangkan. Lalu perut Eren di hajar habis – habisan. Eren sudah tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya terkapar dilantai. Salah satu siswa akan melayangkan tendangan diperutnya sebagai penghabisan. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bangun. Kesadaran Eren menipis.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan bocah – bocah?" sebuah suara terdengar dan anak – anak itu langsung kabur. Eren melihat anak – anak itu kabur dan kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang.

.

.

.

Eren membuka matanya dan mendapati ia sedang berbaring di kasur, ia lalu menatap langit – langit. Eren berada di kamarnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati ibunya sedang membawa kompres untuknya.

"Ibu.."

"Eren kamu sudah sadar nak? Ibu cemas sekali. Kata Rivaille, kau terjatuh dari tangga." Rivaille? Maksudnya Rivaille –_**sensei**_ Kenapa ibu bisa tau Rivaille – _**sensei**_?

"Ah? Oh iya bu hehehe..." kata Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tapi bu, kok ibu bisa tau Rivaille – _**sensei**_?"

"Oh ya ibu belum bilang ke Eren ya? Ayo ke bawah Eren. Sudah bisa berdiri?"

Eren mencoba berdiri, walaupun sedikit sempoyongan tapi Eren bisa berdiri.

"Iya bu"

Eren dan Carla turun ke ruang tamu. Mata Eren terbelalak mendapati seorang laki – laki berkemeja putih dan berambut _**raven**_ didampingi oleh seorang laki – laki berjas dengan tampang yang berwibawa dan berambut pirang. Yang menjadi permasalahannya, kenapa Rivaille bisa disana?

"Eren, Rivaille – _**san**_ inilah yang akan menjadi calon suamimu"

He?! Calon suami? Eren itu kan laki – laki. Dan Rivaille juga laki – laki.

"Ibu..." belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kata – katanya. Pemuda disebelah Rivaille berdiri.

"Halo Eren. Aku Erwin Smith, ayah dari calon suamimu"

AYAH?

"Iya Eren. Pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi jadi bersiaplah" kata Grisha, Ayahnya.

"A...Apa?"

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, harus menikah dengan cinta pertama yang sudah menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Fanfic pertama buat fandom ini sekaligus fanfic pertama yang saya post jadi mohon koreksinya u,u

Continue or not? Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ibu, Ayah... Jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang."

**The Last One (c) hasegawa tsubaki**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning = Boys Love, Yaoi dan sebagainya. OOC berlebihan, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), dll.**

.

.

.

Eren dari tadi diam saja mendengar Grisha, Carla dan Erwin yang dari tadi berbincang mengenai persiapan pernikahan mereka. Rivaille? Sama halnya dengan Eren, ia hanya diam saja. Sumpah demi burung elang, Eren gak pernah bermimpi... Membayangkannya saja gak pernah untuk menikah dengan seorang laki – laki. Bukan itu sih masalah sebenarnya. Masalahnya laki – laki ini adalah cinta pertamanya sekaligus orang yang langsung mencampakannya. Gimana gak _**awkward?**_

Saat Rivaille dan Erwin berpamitan pulang, Eren langsung berbicara kepada Carla dan Grisha. Minta dijelaskan. Kenapa Eren yang mau _**move on**_ ini malah disuruh menikah dengan orang yang sifatnya buruk seperti itu?

"Ibu, Ayah... Jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang."

"Eren... Maaf tidak memberi tahu mu dulu. Eren tau kan, Ayah banyak hutang? Cuma Erwin lah yang mau melunasi hutang – hutang Ayah yang tidak akan pernah Ayah bisa bayar walaupun Ayah bekerja seumur hidup Ayah. Mohon mengertilah, nak" kata Grisha panjang lebar

"Tapi... Aku... "

"Eren sayang... Maaf sudah mengorbankan masa depanmu" Carla menahan nangis. "Tapi cuma ini satu – satunya cara... Mohon mengertilah demi kami"

Berhubung Eren adalah anak yang patuh kepada orang tua dan tidak mau memberatkan orang tua, ia pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Mulai besok kau akan tinggal dirumah Rivaille, Eren."

"Eh? Cepat sekali? Kenapa?"

"Kau harus belajar dulu menjadi istri yang baik untuknya... Rivaille itu keturunan ningrat, tidak bisa sembarangan langsung menikah. Harus ada hal yang dipersiapkan dulu sebelum pernikahan nanti" terang Carla

"Ibu akan membantu mengemasi barang – barangmu untuk kau bawa kesana" Carla tersenyum lembut. Eren hanya pasrah.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai Eren" kata Erwin tersenyum. Ya, kini Eren ada dimobil Erwin dan sampai disebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Tidak terlalu jauh memang dari rumah Eren. Eren tak menyangka ada rumah sebesar ini dikompleknya. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 10 menit untuk mencapai rumahnya. Pertama harus melewati kebun yang super besar dulu. Eren tidak habis pikir, berapa biaya yang di keluarkan orang ini hanya untuk rumah saja? Rasanya kalau rumah ini dijual pun sudah bisa melunasi hutang – hutang Ayah Eren.

Eren turun dari mobil. Dibukakannya pintu seorang pelayan. Saat pintu dibuka, pelayan berjejer rapih sambil mengucap "Selamat datang, Tuan". Eren hanya bisa melongo sambil berjalan. Baru sekali ini ia melihat rumah yang besarnya begini amat.

"Kamarmu ada diatas sana, kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah." Erwin tersenyum ramah

"B-Baik Erwin – _**san**_" kata Eren tersenyum tipis.

Eren menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu paling pojok seberang tangga. Eren lagi – lagi melongo. Kamarnya... bagus sekali. Banget malah. Cocok dengan karakteristik Eren. Kelihatannya memang sederhana, tempat tidur, lemari diseberang tempat tidur, meja belajar didekat jendela... Tetapi setiap perabotannya menggunakan warna yang cerah. Eren berfikir, apakah kamar ini sengaja dipersiapkan untuknya?

Ia meletakan kopernya dilantai dan merebahkan dirinya ke kasur kemudian menatap langit – langit. Ia akan menikah dengan cinta pertamanya minggu depan. Harusnya ia senang... Tetapi sakit hati tetaplah sakit hati. Eren memegangi dadanya. Sakit tetapi masih ada desiran aneh. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa jika ia berapapasan dengan Rivaille.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku mandi sambil menenangkan diriku.."

Eren memutuskan untuk mandi dikamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Ceklek. Eren membuka gagang pintu. Dan inilah yang terjadi...

"Kyaaa! Maaf!" Eren menutup kembali gagang pintu kamar mandinya. Ia merasakan pipinya sekarang semerah kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Rivaille yang ternyata sedang mandi. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa Rivaille mandi disitu? Gak ada kerjaan... Kan dikamarnya pasti ada kamar mandi kan? Malah lebih mewah pasti kan?

5 menit kemudian, Rivaille keluar dari kamar mandi itu memakai handuk. Tapi tentu saja, dada bidangnya itu terekspos. Dia memang coretpendekcoret untuk orang seumurannya tetapi badannya men_** muscular**_ gak nahan.

"Hei bocah, kenapa berteriak seperti perempuan begitu? Kita ini laki – laki. Dan kau tau, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku" kata Rivaille menyeringai.

"A.. Aku... Itu karena Rivaille – _**sensei**_ .. M-Mandi dikamar mandi..." belum selesai Eren menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Rivaille membungkamnya dengan ciuman singkat dibibir Eren. Tidak memaksa, justru malah _**gentle**_. Rivaille tau pasti ini ciuman pertama Eren dan dia tidak mau menghancurkannya.

Ciuman dilepaskan oleh Rivaille. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Muka Eren sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan tangan kanannya ditaruh didepan mulutnya.

"Manis" kata Rivaille sambil menjilat bibirnya yang habis mencium Eren.

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_ kenapa.."

"Kenapa? Sudah ku bilang kau ini akan menjadi istriku kan" Rivaille menyeringai

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus belajar banyak bocah." Rivaille mengelus – ngelus kepala Eren dan pergi dari kamarnya. Entah kenapa sifat memaksanya memang sangat jelek, tapi Eren tidak membencinya.

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, dibuat bingung oleh cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari nya, Eren, Rivaille dan Erwin makan bersama di meja makan

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu disini Eren? Apa kau betah?" kata Erwin

"I-Iya Erwin – san.." kata Eren yang tersedak minuman

"Baguslah.. Bagaimana dengan kamarmu? Apa kau suka? Itu Rivaille langsung yang merancangnya khusus untukmu. Tidak biasanya loh anak itu perhati...aw!" kata – kata Erwin terpotong karena Rivaille menginjak kakinya.

Tunggu. Jadi kamar itu yang men _**design**_ nya adalah Rivaille?

"Ah iya saya suka..."

"_Rivaille – **sensei** ternyata punya sisi baik juga..._" batin Eren. Jantung Eren berdetak dengan cepat dan mukanya mulai memerah

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu sejak kejadian ciuman singkat itu dan Eren sama sekali belum melihat Rivaille lagi. Oh ya _**fyi**_, selama_** training**_ menjadi calon istri Rivaille, Eren harus bolos sekolah. Ya karena yang punya SMA Sina itu Erwin jadi gampang saja meminta izinnya.

"Kemana ya Rivaille – _**sensei**_... EH? Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Ayo semangat Eren!" kata Eren sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Disini Eren seperti pembantu. Maklum orang kaya tapi keturunan ningrat, masih harus pake tradisi ini itu yang ribet. Oh ya, mau tau alasan kenapa syarat yang Erwin berikan adalah menginginkan anaknya menikah dengan Eren? Kata Erwin, kalau punya anak, percampuran darah asia dan jerman itu bagus. Kenapa harus sama cowo? Gak tau, mungkin Erwin emang suka yang humu – humu... Entah.

Kembali ketopik cerita. Eren diajarkan cara masak yang enak, membersihkan rumah dan menjahit dengan kepala pelayan dirumah mereka, Petra Rall. Walaupun Petra adalah orang yang baik dan sangat sabar menghadapi Eren yang tidak biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, tetap saja Eren merasa bosan. Jujur saja, Ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan pr sebanyak – banyaknya daripada harus melakukan ini. Tapi ia juga tidak membenci diajarkan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga oleh Petra. Entah selalu ada keingin 'ingin membuat Rivaille – _**sensei**_ senang' di dalam hatinya.

Siang ini, Eren sedang diajarkan cara memasak kare dengan Petra. Sampai sebuah suara didekatkan ditelinganya

"Kau bisa masak kare, Eren?" kata Rivaille dengan nada seduktif. Sedikit hembusan nafas diberikan kepada leher Eren.

Eren menoleh kebelakang dan kaget melihat Rivaille yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Eren salting. Petra pun ikutan salting.

"Eh? Rivaille – _**sensei**_ sedang apa disini? Dan... Ini aku masih belajar dengan Petra – _**san**_"

Rivaille menghela nafas. "Petra, kau pergilah membersihkan kamar Eren. Aku lihat berantakan sekali. Biar aku saja yang mengajarinya memasak hari ini"

"Baik Tuan" Petra tersenyum ramah dan pamit undur diri. Eren bisa merasakan senyuman Petra tadi seperti... Entah, Eren tidak bisa menjelaskannya yang jelas sangat mengerikan.

"Eh... T-Tapi..." belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kata – katanya, Rivaille sudah memotongnya. Lagi.

"Eren.." Rivaille berbisik ditelinga Eren dengan nada seduktif.

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_... J-Jangan m-menggodaku seperti i-itu terus..." Eren yang salting mengambil sendok kecil dan mencicipi masakannya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu Eren" diraihnya sendok kecil yang ada ditangan Eren, dan mencicipi masakan buatan calon ehemistrinyaehem lalu menjilati sendok itu dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Lumayan... Dan jangan memanggilku _**sensei**_ dirumah. Panggil saja Rivaille"

Muka Eren sudah seperti kepiting rebus. _**Junior**_nya Eren saja menegang hanya karena tatapan seduktif Rivaille.

"B-Baik Rivaille..." muka Eren bertambah merah.

Menyadari kalau ternyata ada yang muncul dibalik apron. Rivaille menyeringai dan mulai meraba bagian bawah apron Eren.

"R-Rivaile – _**sensei**_... H-Hentik...Ah...An..." Eren berusaha memberontak tetapi tenaga Rivaille lebih besar daripada dia.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar Eren"

"Jang...Ahn... B-Bagaimana...hn..."

"Bagaimana apanya, ne Eren?" Rivaille meraba bagian bawah Eren.

"B-Bagaimana...Ah... Jika a-ada y-yang meliha...ahht" Eren makin mendesah. Kestabilan tubuhnya mulai goyah.

"Memang kenapa kalau ada yang melihat, hei Eren?" Rivaille mulai menciumi bagian leher Eren yang terekspos bebas. Jilat hisap. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan.

"Hei kalian, mau sampai kapan membuatku menunggu hanya karena kari?"

Eren kaget mendengar suara tersebut. Rivaille ikut menoleh. Ternyata Erwin yang telah duduk manis di meja makan. Itu berarti dia mendengarnya, bukan?

"Dan lagi jangan lakukan itu disini, lakukanlah dikamar" bagus sekali tuan Erwin, anda memberi saran yang sangat bagus.

Rivaille menjauh dari Eren. Petra pun datang membantu Eren untuk menyajikan hidangan.

.

.

.

Eren sedang berbaring dikasurnya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Lelah bekerja... dan yang paling penting lelah hati. Eren merasa dipermainkan oleh Rivaille. Bagaimana bisa seorang Rivaille yang menolong Eren, menolak Eren dan menggoda Eren adalah orang yang sama? Dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu Rivaille sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda?

Eren duduk ditempat tidur dan melihat kedepan kaca yang ada dilemarinya. Ia memegangi lehernya dan mendapati tanda kepemilikan yang diberikan oleh Rivaille tadi. Eren kesal dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa mencegah Rivaille. Ia benci dengan bagian dirinya yang masih menginginkan Rivaille. Ia benci dirinya karena harus bertemu Rivaille saat itu.

Ia menghadap kearah jendela dan melihat bintang – bintang.

"Ayah, Ibu... Sebenarnya aku sangat senang bisa menikah dengan Rivaille – _**sensei**_. Dia itu... cinta pertamaku" kata Eren yang tidak sadar air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi... Cinta pertamaku... Tidak berjalan dengan baik" Eren mulai terisak.

"Kupikir jika Rivaille – _**sensei**_ tidak melupakanku, aku bisa dekat dengannya... Tetapi aku salah ya. Dia malah menganggapku sama seperti fans – fans yang suka mengerubunginya hehe" Eren memaksakan senyumnya.

"Dan sekarang dia juga menjadi orang yang berbeda... Dia menciumku paksa dan meraba – rabaku... Aku ingin marah. Tetapi kenapa hatiku tidak ingin?" Eren meletakkan punggung tangannya dimatanya. Menangis sejadi – jadinya pada malam itu.

Tetapi ia tidak tau bahwa Rivaille mendengar ocehannya tadi. Kamar mereka bersebelahan. Pastilah ia mendengar semuanya. Tapi Eren terlalu polos, dia tidak sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

5 hari berlalu dan Eren masih menjalankan latihannya. Bedanya, jika biasanya Rivaille selalu menggodanya. Ini Rivaille hanya akan melihatnya lalu membuang muka. Entah kenapa hati Eren lebih sakit jika Rivaille bersikap seperti itu daripada Rivaille yang suka menggodanya.

Hari sudah malam, Petra sedang memakaikan... Atau lebih tepatnya sedikit memaksakan Eren untuk memakai kimono. Ya, kimono itu untuk acara pernikahannya nanti. Eren sadar betul dia akan menikah dengan Rivaille. Tapi dia ini laki – laki, masa harus pakai kimono? Yang benar saja.

"Petra – _**san**_... Aku tidak mau memakai kimono itu" kata Eren sambil ber _**pout**_ ria.

"Anda harus tuan... Anda kan akan menjadi istri tuan Rivaille jadi anda harus mengenakan kimono ini. Anda harus berlatih cara berjalan memakai kimono"

"Tapi Petra – _**san**_... Aku ini laki – laki ingat?"

"Saya tau tuan... Tetapi ini sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga ini."

Eren menghela nafas. Tidak perduli walaupun Eren menolak untuk memakai kimono tersebut dengan keras, toh nantinya juga dia harus memakainya mau tidak mau. Eren pun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan memakai kimono tersebut.

"Yak selesai! Anda kelihatan manis sekali tuan" kata Petra

Eren melihat dirinya dikaca lemarinya. Merasa tidak nyaman memakai kimono karena merasa seperti perempuan.

"Petra – _**san**_... Jangan memanggilku manis" kata Eren dengan nada sedikit ngambek

"Haha iya maaf tuan, sekarang coba berlatih lah jalan"

Eren pun berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Lalu mendapati Rivaille yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan, saya masih ada pekerjaan untuk memasak makan malam" kata Petra pamit

"Petra – _**san**_ tapi kimono ku belum..."

Tidak sempat Eren melanjutkan kata – katanya, Petra menatap Eren sambil tersenyum dan pergi. Tapi lagi - lagi senyum itu menyeramkan sekali sampai membuat badan Eren bergidik ngeri.

Rivaille menatap Eren yang dibalut anggun dengan kimono berwarna merah darah dengan aksen bunga di bagian bawah dan lengan kanan. Rivaille menghampiri Eren dengan cepat. Semakin dekat hingga jarak memisahkan mereka. Eren mundur selangkah kebelakang.

"R-Rivaille – _**sensei**_... Anda terlalu dekat.." kata Eren sambil mundur selangkah lagi kebelakang. Ia mencium bau alkohol dari badan Rivaille.

"R-Rivaille – _**sensei**_... Anda pasti mabuk, istirahat saja ke da.." belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kata – katanya, Rivaille sudah merengkuh pinggang Eren dan didekatkan kepadanya. Muka Eren semakin memerah. Rivaille menatap mata Eren lekat – lekat. Mata emerald yang sangat indah itu. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah bibir merah Eren. Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat dan

Cup.

Rivaille mencium bibir Eren.

"Hmph.." Eren mendesah. Rivaille kemudian memojokkannya kepintu kamar Eren

"Buka mulutmu, Eren"

"Untuk a... hmph" Rivaille mengunci mulut Eren dengan cara memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang mata emerald.

Rivaille bermain lincah didalam mulut Eren. Yang lebih tua mendominasi permainan daripada yang muda. Tidak ada satupun bagian didalam mulut Eren yang terlewatkan oleh Rivaille, semuanya ia sikat habis.

Rivaille lalu membuka gagang pintu kamarnya, mendorong Eren dan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut lalu dibantinglah Eren ke kasurnya.

Tau bahwa yang lebih mudah sudah membutuhkan oksigen, Rivaille melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saliva mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Eren.

"Hentikan... Ini... Rivaille – _**sensei**_...Ahhh.." belum sempat Eren melanjutkan kata – katanya, kini Rivaille sudah memangsa leher Eren yang terekspos bebas. Gigit. Jilat. Hisap. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang baru untuk sang pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_... Ahh..." Eren kembali mendesah karena tangan Rivaille sekarang sibuk memilin puting Eren.

"Kau sensitif sekali ya bocah." kata Rivaille menyeringai.

"Rivaille –_** sensei **_hentikan... Kita belum benar – benar menikaa...Ah! Jangan!" lagi – lagi kata – kata Eren terpotong oleh Rivaille yang sekarang mulai membuka kimono nya, membiarkan badan Eren terekspos sepenuhnya.

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Ia malah kini melihat puting Eren yang berwarna kemerehan lalu menjilatinya, tangannya yang satu lagi tetap memilin puting yang satunya.

"Ahh...Hnn.." Eren mendesah nikmat. Matanya berkabut sekarang. Pikirannya sudah tak menentu. Haruskah dia mengikuti saja permainan Rivaille? Otak Eren ingin sekali mendorong Rivaille tapi badannya membeku dan hatinya tidak mau. Tapi Eren juga tidak mau di _**tease**_ seperti ini terus oleh pemuda yang lebih tua.

Eren menangis. Entah menangis karena ia senang atau dia sudah lelah dengan hatinya? Jujur, Eren sama sekali tidak membenci Rivaille jika Rivaille ingin berbuat ini kepada Eren. Malahan sebenarnya ia ingin sekali. Tapi, Eren juga tidak ingin dipermainkan terus oleh Rivaille. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Eren walaupun ia menciumnya. Malahan, dia melupakan Eren di hari yang sama setelah dia menolong Eren.

Rivaille yang masih sibuk menciumi dada Eren dikejutkan dengan adegan Eren menampar Rivaille.

"Hei bocah kenapa kau..." yang ditampar memegangi pipinya dengan tangannya dan melihat Eren yang sedang menangis dihadapannya. Ia tau bukan karena kenikamatan yang ia berikan tetapi karena ia tidak suka.

"A-Aku... bukan mainan, _**sensei**_." Eren memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Bibir dan badannya bergetar.

"Maaf." Rivaille beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi meninggalkan Eren.

Hanya maaf? Sebetulnya, Eren mengharapkan kata – kata seperti '_kau bicara apa Eren? Aku menyukaimu dan tidak mempermainkanmu._' Tapi ternyata apa yang diharapkan Eren berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ia rasakan. Rivaille malah pergi meninggalkannya dan hanya mengucap kata maaf.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya.." Eren memaksakan tertawa dan kembali menangis.

.

.

.

Wooh chapter 2 selesai! Hari ini bakal update chapter 3 juga sekaligus. Dan chapter 3 bakalan sangat amat hot :)) *ketawa nista*

Arigatou Gozaimasu buat para silent readers dan yang udah mau menyempatkan diri buat nge review! Means alot banget. Tsu akan coba perbaiki kesalahan - kesalahan Tsu :)

**LiaZoldyck-chan** salam kenal juga Lia! makasih udah review x)

**Lee Kibum** ah iya maaf hehehe terbawa emosi x)) arigatou gozaimasu!

hehe iya terimakasih xD

**timunhshs** HAHAHAHA OHIYA ADUH SAYA LUPA. Saking semangatnya di adegan grepeng2 ampe lupa nutup seletingnya Eren *mati*

Arigatou udah sempetin review :)

**Om yang Sakit **hehehe iya kebawa suasana x3 siapp om! Dan masalah author note, sudah saya perbaiki di chap ini. Semoga gak ada author note yang keselip di cerita akakakak xD

Ah, sebaiknya begitu? Oke nanti saya perbaiki :) tapi tenang om ini beneran M kok HAHAHAHA tunggu dichap 3 lebih hot! *senyum nista*

Dan iya ini bakal ada 3 chap xD maunya sih kemaren update tapi web nya bermasalah jadi baru update sekarang u,u

Arigatou om! salam fujoshi x))


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last One (c) hasegawa tsubaki**

**Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warning = Boys Love, Yaoi hardcore dan sebagainya. OC berlebihan, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), dll.**

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Eren kelihatan tampak murung dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rivaille lagi. Padahal 2 hari lagi pernikahan mereka akan dilangsungkan.

"Tuan Eren.. Anda tidak apa – apa? Anda terlihat pucat sekali." Tanya Petra yang sedang mengajari Eren menjahit.

"Ah? Ah tidak, aku tidak apa – apa Petra – _**san**_... Hanya sedikit kelelahan hehe" Eren tersenyum tipis.

Petra meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kening Eren. "Astaga! Badan anda panas sekali tuan. Sebaiknya tidak usah memaksakan diri. Saya antar ke kamar saja ya?"

"Tidak usah Petra – _**san**_! Lihat? Saya baik – baik saja" Eren memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan hampir jatuh.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan tuan. Saya akan mengantarkan tuan ke kamar dan membawakan obat."

Akhirnya Eren mengalah dan Petra mengantarkannya ke kamar.

Sore harinya, Rivaille kembali kerumah setelah bekerja dan bertemu Petra. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Eren.

"Petra, mana Eren?" tanya nya dengan muka datar. Seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tuan Eren sedang tidur dikamarnya, tuan. Dia demam tinggi"

Rivaille kaget tetapi tentu saja tidak terpancar di mukanya yang datar sedatar talenan. Rivaille baru saja akan melangkah menuju tangga tetapi Petra menahannya.

"Tuan... Maafkan saya kalau saya lancang. Tapi anak itu, Eren... Dia keliahatan benar – benar mencintai tuan.." Rivaille menoleh ke arah Petra

"Ketika saya sedang ingin mencuci gordennya, saya pernah memergokinya menangis sambil berbicara sendiri. Jadi tolong, jangan berikan dia waktu yang sulit, tuan" kata Petra menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Rivaille tidak merespon apapun dan melangkah menuju kamar Eren.

Dibukanya pelan – pelan kamar Eren. Ia melihat Eren yang sedang tidur dengan tenang di kasurnya. Kelihatannya dia kekurangan tidur beberapa hari ini.

Rivaille duduk di samping kasur Eren pelan – pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Ia lalu menatap wajah Eren yang tidur dengan tenang. Entah mengapa rasanya ia senang sekali melihat wajah anak itu. Ingin rasanya ia melihat lebih banyak senyuman yang terpancar dari wajah anak itu daripada air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Eren... Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis." Bilangnya pelan sambil memandangi wajah Eren.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah banyak menyakitimu... Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menyakitimu Eren" Rivaille menggantungkan kata – katanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sering menggodamu... Aku hanya senang sekali menggodamu. Menurutku, wajahmu saat aku menggodamu itu sangat manis" Rivaille memegang tangan kanan Eren lembut.

"_**I'm sorry for letting you suffering this much. I... I love you Eren. I really meant it**_." Akhirnya kata – kata itu diucapkan Rivaille yang selama ini tertahan dikerongkongannya.

"Maaf aku sudah banyak melarikan diri. Aku sebenarnya ingat kejadian dimana aku menolongmu.. Karena jauh sebelum aku menolongmu, Aku sudah sering melihatmu dari foto yang diberikan oleh Erwin padaku sedari aku kecil. Dia bilang 'inilah orang yang akan menjadi pengantinmu suatu saat nanti'. Waktu itu rasanya aku senang sekali. Matamu indah sekali, Eren.." ia menunduk, menguatkan pegangan tangannya ketangan Eren

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu Eren... Tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk mengatakannya. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik kalau aku menggodamu saja... Tetapi justru hal itu malah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf Eren" oke bilang Rivaille tidak jantan _**he doesn't give a damn**_ tapi dia tidak sengaja menitikan sedikit air matanya.

Ia memandangi lagi wajah Eren yang masih tertidur lelap dan mencium dahinya lalu pergi.

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_..." Eren memegangi keningnya. Rupanya Rivaille tidak tau kalau Eren mendengarkan ocehannya daritadi. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari pipinya. Muka Eren yang merah akibat demam kini makin memerah saat Rivaille pergi dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Eren tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena siangnya dia terlalu banyak tidur karena demam. Ia memutuskan untuk kedapur dan meneguk segelas air putih.

Ketika Eren sampai didapur, ia melihat Rivaille yang sedang menyeduh kopi. Mungkin tidak bisa tidur juga, eh?

"Rivaille – _**sensei**_.." Eren memanggil pelan. Rivaille menoleh

"Um... _**Sensei**_ tidak bisa tidur?"

Rivaille melihat ke kopi yang ia seduh. "Tidak, aku masih harus meneliti jenis obat"

"Oh..." Eren melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari dan mengambil air dingin dari kulkas.

"Jangan minum air dingin kalau sudah malam. Terlebih lagi, kau ini sedang sakit bocah." Kata Rivaille

Eren tersenyum dan meletakkan air es itu ke dalam kulkas. "_**Sensei**_ perhatian sekali denganku hari ini" kata Eren dengan nada semangat.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh, aku memang begini setiap hari." Kata Rivaille menyanggah.

"Minum ini saja" kata Rivaille menyodorkan p*cari.

"Terimakasih _**sensei**_" kata Eren tersenyum. Rivaille heran, Eren malam ini semangat sekali... Padahal ia sedang sakit.

"Dan juga... Terimakasih untuk yang tadi" kata Eren sambil meneguk poc*ari nya.

"Tadi?" Rivaille mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Haha _**sensei**_ lupa lagi... Yang _**sensei**_ katakan ketika aku tertidur" kata Eren sambil mengembangkan senyumnya

Rivaille kaget setengah mati. Tidak menyangka Eren akan mendengar pernyataan sukanya disaat seperti itu. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi yang lebih tua. "Kau mendengarnya, eh? Bocah nakal."

Keheningan tercipta selama 10 detik. Namun kemudian Eren memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan.

"_**Sensei**_... Benar menyu..kaiku?" tanya Eren malu – malu.

"Menurutmu?" kata Rivaille sambil menyeringai.

Rivaille kembali mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dan perlahan Eren mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Rivaille menjilati bibir bawah Eren dan menggigitnya pelan agar pemuda yang lebih muda mempersilahkan lidahnya untuk masuk.

"Aw...Hmph.." mulut Eren terbuka seraya Rivaille memasukan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi – gigi, langit – langit serta lidah Eren. Permainan yang lebih tua kembali mendominasi yang lebih muda. Sadar Eren membutuhkan asupan oksigen untuk paru – parunya, Rivaille melepas ciuman mereka. Eren menghirup nafas.

"Kau tidak protes, hei bocah?" kata Rivaille menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku sen... hmph" Rivaille kembali mengunci Eren dalam ciuman panas lalu melepasnya lagi ketika Eren membutuhkan oksigen.

Kini mata Rivaille tertuju pada leher Eren yang menurutnya kelihatan enak untuk dimangsa. "Aku tau kau tak akan protes kali ini, yakan Eren?"

Belum sempat Eren menjawab, Rivaille sudah melahap leher eren. Jilat. Gigit. Hisap. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang baru dileher Eren. Tapi kali ini lebih intens dari pada sebelumnya. Ia juga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan untuk Eren di tengkuk dan dekat dada.

"Ahn...Ah..." Eren mendesah

"Seperti ku duga, kau sensitif sekali, bocah." Kata Rivaille sambil memegang _**junior**_ Eren yang sudah menegang.

"Ah... Ja-Jangan di-disini _**sensei**_..Ahn.." Rivaille mulai memijat _**junior**_ Eren.

"Jadi kau mau dikamarku, eh?" Rivaille berhenti dan menatap mata emerald Eren.

Eren diam saja dengan mukanya yang sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hee.. Kau ini benar – benar bocah nakal, Eren" kata Rivaille sambil menggendong Eren ala _**bridal style **_

"T-Turunkan aku _**sensei**_.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.."

"Diam saja bocah." Kata Rivaille sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya

Rivaille membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menutupnya. Lalu di taruhlah Eren diatas kasurnya.

"_**I will hold you tonight**_." Kata Rivaille sambil membuka baju Eren dan celananya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam Eren.

"Eren..." kata Rivaille bernafas ditelinga Eren lalu menciumi badannya. Mulai dari sekitar leher, dada, sampai perut. Puting Eren yang kemerahan pun dimainkan juga olehnya.

"Ahh..." Eren mendesah ketika Rivaille mulai memilin dan sedikit menarik putingnya

"Ekspresimu benar – benar manis sekali, Eren" kata Rivaille sambil membuka bajunya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos didepan yang lebih muda. Muka Eren seketika menjadi sangat merah.

"Ne Eren... Kau _**turn on**_ hanya karena melihatku _**shirtless**_ ya?" belum sempat Eren menjawab, ia kemudian menjilat dan menghisap puting kiri Eren, sementara tangan kananya memilin puting Eren dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Eren. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melakukan sebaliknya.

"Ahh.. _**Sensei**_... Ah..." Eren makin mendesah. Rivaille menciumi badan Eren dan meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan.

Rivaille menghentikan permainannya dan melihat bagian bawah Eren "He... Kau sudah sangat basah? Padahal aku baru bermain dengan badan mu saja bocah... Kau memang nakal" kata Rivaille menyeringai.

Tangan kiri Rivaille menjalar dari perut ke bagian bawah Eren, memegang _**junior**_ Eren yang sangat menegang. Tangan kanannya membuka celana dalamnya. Ia kemudian mulai memijat dan mengocok _**junior**_ Eren.

"Ahh.. Ah... _**S-Sensei**_... Ah..." Eren makin mendesah

"Bukan _**Sensei,**_ Eren... Panggil namaku" kata Rivaille sambil mempercepat gerakan mengocoknya sambil menciumi selangkangan Eren.

"R-Rivaille... Ah...Ahhh.." Eren mendesah tidak menentu.

"Aku.. M-Mau... Keluar... Aahh..." dengan desahan yang panjang, Eren mengeluarkan hasrat yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Diteguknya susu Eren oleh Rivaille dengan sempurna, menjilati sisa – sisa susu Eren yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan seduktif. Eren makin memerah.

Rivaille kemudian membuka celana beserta celana dalamnya. Kini juniornya terekspos didepan muka Eren, menegang.

"_**Its your turn to give me pleasure, Eren**_"

Eren bangun dari kasur dan duduk didepan _**junior**_ Rivaille. "_**S-Sensei**_.. Aku... Tidak tau..." kata Eren malu – malu.

"Taruh tangan kirimu Eren, setelah itu buka mulutmu." Kata Rivaille mengintruksikan

Eren melakukan sesuai yang diperintah oleh Rivaille. "Bagus. Sekarang pijat _**junior**_ku dan lakukan _**blowjob**_. Lakukan dengan lidahmu. Kau pahamkan Eren?" Eren melihat ke arah Rivaille dan mengangguk. Dorong. Tarik. Jilat. Hisap.

"Hng..." Rivaille mendesah sambil mengusap rambut Eren.

"Lebih cepat Eren" katanya sambil memegang bagian belakang kepala Eren. Eren patuh dan mempercepat gerakannya

"Eren.. Ahhh..." Rivaille klimaks. Susunya sukses membanjiri mulut Eren.

"Teguk bocah, jangan sampai ada yang tersisa" Eren kemudian meneguknya dan menjilati sisa – sisa susu yang ada ditangannya.

Setelah itu Rivaille kembali membanting Eren.

"Buka mulutmu bocah" Eren membuka mulutnya dan Rivaille memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Eren. Pertama telunjuk, kemudian jari tengah dan yang terakhir jari manis.

"Ahn...Hmphh.."

Setelah itu ia memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Eren. Dua jari langsung diluncurkannya

"Ahh... _**Ittai**_..." Eren mendesah dan mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya.

Rivaille kemudian menerapkan gerakan menggunting didalam lubang Eren.

"Ahh.. _**S-Sensei**_.. Sa...kit.." kata Eren merengkuh kesakitan. Tangannya merengkuh Erat seprei kasur.

Jari ketiga dimasukan oleh Rivaille dengan perlahan. Maju, lalu mundur. Didekatkannya muaknya kepada wajah yang lebih muda dan menciumnya brutal agar yang lebih muda melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Ahhn..." tiba - tiba Eren mengerang dengan keras. Rivaille menemukan _**sweetspot**_ nya.

"Disini, eh?" Rivaille menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

Rivaille melepaskan ciumannya, sadar yang lebih mudah sudah membutuhkan asupan oksigen.

"S-Sensei... A-Aku mau k-keluar..." kata Eren yang kehabisan nafasnya karena _**sweetspot**_ nya ditabraki berkali - kali oleh Rivaille.

"Jangan dulu Eren." katanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lubang Eren kemudian mulai memasukan barangnya.

"_**S-Sensei**_ t-tunggu... Ahh ittai..." tubuh Eren bergetar, air mata mengalir disudut matanya dan salivanya mengalir deras dari ujung bibirnya.

Rivaille memasukan barangnya perlahan sambil mencium Eren. Ia kemudian lebih memperdalam ciumannya agar yang lebih muda melupakkan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah _**junior**_ Rivaille masuk , ia mulai menggerakannya perlahan. Eren merengkuh punggung Rivaille dengan kuat.

"Ahhh.." Eren mendesah. tak pernah ia merasakkan kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Eren.." Rivaille membisikkan suara seduktifnya ke telinga Eren.

"Ahhh...Ahnn..." Eren mendesah keras. Rivaille menemukan _**sweetspot**_ nya Eren lagi.

Rivaille kembali menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya.

Desahan Eren makin keras dan tak terkendali. Matanya mulai berkabut dan pikirannya tidak menentu. Ia rasanya ingin lagi dan lagi.

"Sebut namaku, Eren" kata Rivaille yang makin mempercepat gerakannya

"R-Rivaille.. Ahh... Rivaille..." Eren sudah tidak tahan. Ia ingin klimaks secepatnya, mengeluarkan hasrat yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Rivaille...Ahh..." dan Eren pun klimaks dengan desahan yang panjang.

"Eren..." dan Rivaille pun ikut klimaks dengan waktu yang bersamaan dengan Eren.

Kedua nya kehabisan oksigen dan dua – duanya sama – sama lelah. Rivaille lalu melihat Eren yang kelelahan disampingnya. Eren mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_**I love you**_, Eren Jaeger. _**Goodnight**_" lalu Rivaille mencium kening Eren lembut.

.

.

.

"Selamat ya Rivaille! Wah Eren... Kau manis sekali!" kata Hanji Zoe, teman sejak kecil Rivaille sekaligus guru IPA Eren disekolah yang menyandang gelar '_**genderless**_ tukang gosip' yang terpana melihat Eren yang dibalut dengan kimono merah darah.

"Terimakasih, Hanji – _**sensei**_" kata Eren sambil tersenyum

"Minggir bodoh kau menghalangi jalan" celetuk Rivaille kepada Hanji

"Hahaha iyaiya tidak usah begitu dong..." kata Hanji sambil menoleh kebelakang yang mendapati Armin sedang melihat ke arah pengantin... atau Erwin?

"Kyaa! Armin kau imut sekali!" kata Hanji sambil memeluknya. Bukannya minggir malah makin menjadi... Rivaille hanya memijat keningnya ringan.

Ya, yang di undang kepernikahan Rivaille dan Eren hanyalah keluarga dan teman dekat saja. Rivaille tidak suka terlalu meriah dan Eren setuju – setuju saja.

"Lepaskan Hanji... Wajahnya sudah pucat karena kau memeluknya terlalu kencang" celetuk Erwin.

"Ah iya maaf" Hanji melepas pelukannya dari si rambut pirang lalu beralih menoleh ke arah Erwin.

"He... Tidak biasanya Erwin memperhatikan orang lain. Kau suka padanya, eh?" kata Hanji menggoda Erwin. Armin yang mendengarnya langsung _**blushing**_ ketika sedang menyalami si pengantin. Erwin memalingkan muka, tidak mendengarkannya.

"_Hmm... Menarik sekali._" kata Hanji dalam hati

Hari sudah malam, para undangan sudah pulang dari sore. Dan sekarang, _**newlyweds**_ kita sedang menikmati malam pertama mereka.

"_**Sensei**_..." panggil Eren lirih. Lelah, habis mengeluarkan hasrat yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Jangan panggil aku _**sensei**_, Eren. Kau ingat?" Rivaille ambruk ditubuh Eren.

"Mm... Ri..Rivaille..." kata Eren sambil menatap langit – langit.

"Hm?" kata Rivaille yang sekarang berbaring disampingnya.

"Sepertinya Armin suka pada Erwin – _**san**_..." kata Eren sambil menghadap ke Rivaille

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu dan lelaki tua itu sudah lama suka padanya" kata Rivaille yang sekarang menghadap ke arah Eren.

"Ah... Baguslah. Aku ikut senang. Habisnya, Armin terlihat sangat mencintainya.." kata Eren tersenyum tipis.

Sekarang Rivaille meraih pipi Eren dengan tangan kanannya dan Eren memegang tangan Rivaille yang mendarat dipipinya.

"Um... Boleh aku bertanya.. R-Rivaille?" kata Eren malu – malu.

"Ya. Kau boleh tanya apa saja."

"Kenapa waktu itu senpai berbohong tidak mengingatku?"

Rivaille tidak menjawab dan menatap mata emerald Eren lekat – lekat. Dikecupnya singkat bibir orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Karena aku tidak mau kau menjadi sasaran bocah – bocah di SMA Sina. Seperti yang kau tau, mereka sangat liar kan... Jika waktu itu aku terlambat, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu.." kata Rivaille menerangkan

Eren tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menitikan air matanya. Eren mengecup bibir Rivaille singkat.

"Dan... aku selalu penasaran hal ini..." kata Eren

"_**Nani**_?" kata Rivaille

"Berapa... u-umurmu?"

"34"

"HEEEE?"

Eren Jaeger, 15 tahun, cinta pertama yang berakhir indah.

.

.

.

FIN~

ADUH SAYA NULIS APASIH HAHAHAHA HINA SEKALI SAYA *MATI*

Udah lemon belom ini? *senyum nista*

Maaf kalo adegan lemonnya kurang hot atau terlalu hot atau kurang pas. Maklum pengalaman pertama u,u

Arigato gozaimasu yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff pertama yang saya post dan sudah sangat nista. Review nya boleh? C:


End file.
